A Silent Rose
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Even though she doesn't talks. Even though she's completely different from me, I like it. She's the only one for me. She's like a rose, beautiful but tricky to obtain. She's my rose and I'll try and protect her with all my might. This is my first love and I'm never going to let it rot or wilt away. 10yr Old Lloyd/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! ZLF88 here! Here's a challenge for me… Updating and working on 5 stories at a time… Some of you are able to do it but me? I can't so that's my goal! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sensei Wu's POV**

I entered through the door with my hands behind my back. The interior wasn't too bad for an orphanage. The walls had yellow wallpaper giving a warm feeling. I walked over to the desk.

"Oh, Hello. You must be Wu," A lady said to me.

"Yes, and you must be Hanon," I said. She stuck her hand out and I shook it polity. She had grey hair done in a messy bun with a pen sticking out and dark brown eyes.

"Please, take a seat," She said and I sat down on the chair while she sat at the other side of the table. "So, what type of child are you looking for today?"

"Well, my 10 year old nephew is very lonely lately and I just need a child around his age to cheer him up," I informed. I started to think back to Lloyd. I haven't told anyone I was going to adopt a friend for Lloyd. Lately he's very lonely, he's the only 10 year old on the ship and the others are battling each other and Lloyd's the weakest so he can't really train and Nya's busy in the bridge.

"Well, we only have 13 orphans left but sadly all them are girls," she told me. I sighed. This was the only orphanage in Ninjago. The other one got shut down. Lloyd would be fine with a girl right? Maybe they might not get along at first but hopefully Lloyd will learn to get along.

"That's alright," I replied and smiled. She then opened a draw and pulled out some files.

"Ok, these are the files to the remaining girls in the orphanage. Maybe you would like to go through them and pick one you would like to adopt,"

"Oh, I'm not really planning to adopt, I'm just happy to take care of her but not as a parent,"

"Oh, I see,"

First file: Emma Wilson Age: 5

Too young. I flicked through all the others files. There was one, 10 years old girl but… it says that she a bit of a trouble maker. I sighed. I looked through each file again. 1…2…3…12?

"Hanon, there are only 12 files, you said there were 13 children,"

"Yes there are 13 children but… this girl, I don't think she will make a great child to adopt…"

"But is it alright if I can see the file?" she nodded and slip one out of the drawer and passed it too me.

Name: Primrose Mendler Age: 10

"So what's wrong with this child?" I asked. I heard her took a deep breath.

"She doesn't talk at all, doesn't matter how hard we try. She will write but only to the people she trust and so far that me and the staff of the orphanage,"

"How long was that?"

"2 years," I bit my lip but I can see the potential in this little girl.

"But can she talk?"

"Yes she can but we never heard it before. She claims she can. Since she had been dropped off at the orphanage, she had never smiled," she informed. I looked at the sheet. Drop off at the orphanage when she was 6. That was 4 years ago. Just then she placed more paper on the table accept it was crumbled up. "This is what she had wrote to us… it's not much but we manage to access to her past.

_My name is Primrose Mendler._ That was the first one

_I'm 10_

_My parents abused me saying I was a waste of time and money. So they dropped me off here._

_I can talk but I don't want to_

There was more but… I sighed. "We can always pull off the adoption if you want,"

"I think I want adopt this one,"

"B-But Wu… we don't think she's ready for adoption,"

"Please,"

"Alright," she said and stood up and walked to another room. She motioned her hand for me to follow. I got up and followed her. She opened the door to it lead to a big room with little girls playing with each other. There were 12. Hanon walked across the room and a followed until we got to the corner of the room. It was dark and a little figure was curled up in a little ball.

"Prim?" Hanon asked the little girl. Her face lifted up. She had fair skin and hazel green eyes. Her brown hair with specks of gold fell over her face. Her hand moved her hands to move her hair out of her face but her side fringe. "Prim, this is Wu and he's going to adopt you," Hanon said softly and squat down. "Can you go and pack your stuff?" The young girl nodded and scramble on her knees before getting up and running into another room.

"So do we call her Prim for short?"

"Yes, she prefers Prim. I suggested you slowly introduce her to everyone. She is very shy but she is very obedient,"

"I understand," We both walked back to the counter and she handed me Prim's files and I signed a contract. We both heard the sound of footsteps against the wooden floor boards. We both turned around to see Prim enter the room. She had a small black suitcase and a guitar case.

"She plays the guitar?" I asked.

"yes, she does," Hanon replied. "You ready Prim?" The young girl nodded. "I'll let you two be," and Hanon left into the other room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. This is going to be interesting.

**Lloyd's POV**

I leaned against the mast and rested my head against it. I watched as the guys were mucking around with their weapons. Uncle Wu was out, Nya's working on her Samurai suit. I had nothing to do. The guys didn't want to teach me. I had so far mastered my quakes elemental and fire but… I'm having trouble with the others. The serpentine are still terrorizing the country and it's my entire fault… Why am I so stupid?

I slowly made my way to the rails. The bounty was at the docks, waiting for Uncle to return. It had been hours since he left. I looked back to see the others mucking around. I quickly jumped over the rails and landed on the sand on both feet.

"Lloyd!" I sighed. They always catch me leaving.

"But Cole! I just wanna walk around!" I complained but I climbed back up and only to see them muck around again. I leaned against the rails again. 30 minutes had past and I finally saw Uncle.

"Uncle!" I shouted and waved my hand. He waved back but there was someone behind him. A young girl, she's around my age.

"Sensei Wu!" I heard the others called his name and they came next to me and waved. We continued to watch them and saw that the girl stopped. Uncle turned around and motioned his hand for her to follow. Who is this girl? Why did Sensei bring her here? Once he got on the bounty, Zane was first to open his mouth.

"Sensei, who's this?" he asked.

"Umm, this is Prim. She's going to be staying with us," he told us.

"Hi Prim, I'm Lloyd. Nice to meet you," I said and hold my hand out… but she didn't shake it. I heard Uncle Wu sigh.

"Well… I'm Kai,"

"I'm Zane,"

"I'm Cole,"

"I'm Jay," We all had introduced ourselves but she didn't say anything.

"Oh sensei! Who's this?" Nya asked as she ran down the stairs.

"Nya, this is Prim. Prim, this is Nya," Uncle Wu introduced.

"Hi," Nya greeted but she didn't say anything. Doesn't she speak? She's being so rude, I mean she can just say hi but no! She doesn't say anything. And why did Uncle even brought her on board?

"Let get you a room," I heard Uncle said and lead her down the stairs.

"She's so rude," I muttered… now I got everyone's eyes on me.

"Lloyd, she may be feeling uncomfortable since she's in a new surrounding and area and meeting new people," Zane said but I choose to ignore him.

"At least she should have said hi," I mumbled and leaned back against the rails.

"I guess Lloyd got a point there," Jay sighed. We all did and then Uncle entered onto the decks… without Prim.

"I need to tell you all something in the bridge," We all followed him. "Ok, I went to the orphanage and-"

"You what?!" We all shouted.

"You heard me. And Prim doesn't talk at all,"

"And why you adopted her?" Cole asked.

"You get Lloyd a friend,"

"At least make it a boy and not a girl who doesn't talk at all," I muttered.

"She does talk… just not often," My uncle defended.

"Have you heard her talk then?" I asked.

"No…"

"I'm leaving, I don't want to hear the rest," I'm pissed. Beyond pissed. A girl? For a friend? And she doesn't talk at all! This time I ran down the stairs and punched the mast. Did I ask for a friend? No! There goes another punch to the mast. Did he tell me about it? No! I punched the mast really hard and fast. 1 after another. I sucked up the pain coming from my white and splintery hands. I draw 1 hand back and looked at it. Splinters. Red. Got the peeling of the paint of the mast. My knuckles were white. There were scratches from the old wood.

I released another punch. Each getting harder. The mast creaked and the wood sounded hollow. I heard the wobble sounds of the sails swaying back and forward. Next, I heard a snap. I looked up to see the sails broke off the mast falling straight towards me. Uncle and the others are in the bridge. They won't be able to save me. I won't die…. But I'll be seriously injured. I hope something insignificant would come and save me. Or a miracle.

**Oh dear! Lloyd got himself into some serious trouble. Who would save him? The story will become much better, I promise. Every single one of my stories have a boring 1****st**** chap but it'll be better in the future chapters. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Ninjago otherwise the new season would be released within the next 2 months and Chima would never be created. No offense but I don't like it. And Lloyd and Zane would have girlfriends since they're both my fave characters but I LOVE ZANE MORE! But Zane's Girlfriend would just be like me :P I don't normally do disclaimer because I like the chapter to be 2000 words and disclaimer's take up a lot of room. This one is slightly longer than 2000. **

**Lloyd's POV**

My eyes were struck with fear. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. Please, someone help me. I watched as the sails getting closer to me.

Suddenly, I felt a great forced pushed me on my side and I rolled over with that object on me. My eyes were close. I heard the sails hit the ground but luckily not me. I opened my eyes and I groaned in pain as my back and my head ached. My vision was blocked by long and soft brown hair with golden highlights. I felt weight shift and I watched as the hair moved and I saw my saver. Prim. Her hazel green eyes pierced though mine.

**Primrose's POV**

I jumped off him. That was a close one. Then I remembered his name Lloyd. Blonde hair with bangs and lime green eyes. I slowly got up and went to run back to my room. I never like being around other people. As I was about to run, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back and saw it was Lloyd.

"Hey, thanks for saving me," he said and smiled. Something I haven't done for 5 years. His smile, it gave me a warm feeling… something I also haven't felt… wait, I never felt this feeling before. It's defiantly not love. I never was cared for. My parents never made me feel safe. At the orphanage I felt unwanted. But here, Wu took me in.

I didn't know what to do. Smile back or run? What happen if I can't smile? My lips would just refuse it? I haven't done it in years… heck I've only done it once in my life. That was when my parents left me alone. Not abusing or yelling or hitting me. I manage to let a small smile come to my mouth. It felt good to do so. Maybe here I can smile. So far everyone nice over here… or are they just trying to trick me?

"What is going on here?!" I heard Wu yelled. I gasped and I turned my head to see Wu standing on top of the stairs in front of the door with the others behind him. I gulped. "What happened?" his voice was softer this time.

"The sails broke and… Prim saved me," Lloyd explained. Everyone eyes were on me. I hate attention. I slowly took a step back and then I ran back into my room and slam the door shut. There wasn't much. There was a small round window, a bed and drawers. My suit case was rested against the drawer and my guitar was underneath my bed. I walked over to my bed and rested on it.

Why is life so difficult? I love my parents more than anything but they don't love me back. They always fight, called me good for nothing. A tear rolled down my cheek. Mum… Dad…

**Flashback – 4 years ago, before send off to the orphanage.**

I was awoken from a slap across my face. I snap my eyes opened to see my mother towering over me. My parents didn't live in a mansion or a poorly done house. Our house was just a small 1 story and old. There was only 1 bedroom and my parents slept in there but separate beds and I have to sleep in the laundry room.

"Get up!" my mum yelled and pulled my arm forcefully to get me on my feet. "Quickly!" and she hit me against the back of my head and I stumble forward and bashed into the dryer. I quickly got up and I stand in the corner waiting to see what she has for me.

"What do you want me to do today?" I asked quietly.

"What did you say?!" she shouted and slap me again.

"What do you want me to do!" I shouted. She slapped me harder and I hit the wall and fell back to the ground. My cheek stung in pain. I'm used to this. It happens to me every day. The last time I ate was 2 days ago. I was starving. Apparently there was a law going through that if you treated your child unfairly, they'll take the child away but for some reason, they haven't realized my parents are treated me like a piece of dirt. It wasn't my fault that they were being stupid and had me.

"Get up!" My mother yelled at me and grabbed me by my hair and forced me to my feet. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and tears streamed down. "Go and do your morning duties, if the house or the dishes aren't up to my expectations, you'll go through another day without food!" I quickly scramble to get out of the room and to the sink. The dishes are always dirty or broken. My parents will either throw them at each other or at me then they expect me to fix it. I quickly done the dished and went to move onto the kitchen bench.

In the afternoon, I've done all my chores and I went but to my corner to get some sleep. But then again, I was woken to get kicked. This time, it was my dad.

"Wash this for me," and he threw me his clothes and shoes and he left. Sometimes, when they're asleep, I would go into the kitchen and try to get the biggest knife and I'll try to kill myself but… I can never bring myself into suicide. I was never named. I had to choose my own. I was never schooled…

They'll yell at me that it's my fault that they'll losing money and their relationship is going bad.

**End Of Flashback**

Tears streamed down my face and onto my pillow as I sobbed into it. My parents were so cruel. I lifted my head up and looked at my right palm… there was a scar when my mother used the knife and gave me a deep cut for when I tried to take 1 grape. I tightened my fist that my knuckles started to turn white. I heard the door opened.

"Prim?" the voiced belonged to Lloyd. I didn't move my head but I draw my knees into my chest and cried into the pillow. "Why you're crying? Is it something I did?" I heard him asked. I shook my head but kept it in the pillow. "Well… Zane cooked lunch. He's a great cook. You want to go and eat with us?" his voice was soft and caring. I lifted my head a little and looked into his eyes and wiped my tears away. "Listen Prim, no one is going to hurt you here. We all treat the other like we're part of a family… You're part of our family now,"

Can I trust him? Maybe… from what I can tell it that he's kind… How do I know that? I only had known him for 20 minutes. I nodded my head and he led me to the dining room and along the way I wiped the tears away.

I've never had a good meal like that. Zane sure is the greatest cook I ever know. I walked over to my drawer and placed my grey clothes into it. My mind wondered back to dinner… I never had so much fun in my life. Everyone was laughing but me but I just smiled and I can tell that Wu is happy to see that. I over-heard Hanon and Wu's conversation believe it or not, we all heard that someone was coming and I was curious so I went listen to them.

"Prim you're in there?" I heard Lloyd asked. Lloyd and I are friends now after the saving incident. I was glad I was just in time to save him. Apparently they all are ninja and if Lloyd dies, all of Ninjago will fall. I walked over to the door and opened it and he walked in. "You feeling better?" I nodded and smiled. "So… what do you think so everyone?" I can't answer that. I mean everyone nice but I can only give yes or no answers. "Right… sorry," but I shook my head and got a notebook and my pen and wrote my thoughts on everyone then I handed it to Lloyd. It may take me years to trust the staff at the orphanage but these people around me are ninja who protects the city. They'll never hurt me because they're good.

"Your handwriting is neat compared to mine," he said. I smiled. I get that a lot and he handed me back my notebook. "Anyway… I can't thank you enough for saving me before," I wrote down it's alright and showed him it. "Hey… what's underneath your bed?"

I got down and pulled out my hard guitar case. "You play the guitar?" I nodded. "Can I hear a piece," I sighed and got the book and wrote _I'm too shy to play in front of people_. "That's alright,"

"_Lloyd!"_ We both heard someone yelled.

"Oh no… he found out!" Lloyd yelled in a whispered. He looks at me and I gave him a puzzled look. 'll tell you everything after but right now I need to hide!" I pointed to underneath the bed and he crawled under and I placed the guitar case back underneath and pulled the blanket over a bit so it touched the ground.

"_Lloyd!"_ This time I recognized the voice… it belonged to Kai it doesn't sound friendly at all. Suddenly my door flew open and I saw that Kai was holding a purple Ninja suit. "Is Lloyd in here?" he asked, a bit softer than when he yelled out Lloyd's name. I shook my head. "Ok, thanks," and he walked but out and closed the door. I walked to the bed and lifted up the blanket and Lloyd crawled back out.

"Ok, I love to prank the Ninja and this time I did it to kai and changed his suit purple," and then he burst out laughing. "Kai is soooo going to kill me. I've once turned Zane's suit pink and he wasn't happy at all but Kai, he get angry quickly… Sadly all 5 of us sleep in the same room in bunks," I quickly composed down _Poor you_. "I know right-"

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled as he flew open my door again… He must have heard Lloyd talking. Kai charged at Lloyd but the young boy quickly dashed out of the room. I quickly went to the corner. I could hear Lloyd laughing and teasing Kai. "Lloyd!" Kai wouldn't really kill Lloyd would he? Kai left my room and ran after Lloyd. After another 5 minutes, Lloyd ran back into my room and closed the door and lock it.

"Don't worry, this happens every week with either Cole, Jay or Kai. Zane doesn't get mad at me," Lloyd told me. I smiled then we heard banging at the door.

"Lloyd, don't make me bust the door down,"

"Kai, you don't want to break down the newest member's door now would you?" and the banging decreased.

"Come out Lloyd!" Kai shouted.

"Nope,"

"You don't want me telling your Uncle now would you?" I looked at Lloyd. Who's his Uncle? Lloyd must have read my face.

"Sensei Wu… Don't you remember me calling out his name as he approached the bounty?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to count to 5. If you don't come out, I'm telling Sensei Wu," Kai teased. "1…2…3…4…"

"I'm coming!" Lloyd shouted and sighed. I tried hard not to laugh. This is funny. Funnier than Lunch. Lloyd walked out of my room and closed the door behind then I could hear Kai yelling at Lloyd… not in a mean way like my parents did to me…

**So what you guys think? Kai's outburst at Lloyd? I do that to my brother all the time. And when will Prim open up to the others and start talking? What happens if she actually sees her parents? (Not likely going to happen). Stay tune until the next chapter! Please review as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ZLF88 here! Thanks for reading my story! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Lloyd's POV**

She wasn't too bad. I thought that she'll be difficult because of her quietness but she's fun to be around. It had been 3 days since Prim had been on board. She smiles a lot. Uncle told us how she never smile and it took 2 years for her first note but luckily she did on her first day and smiled.

Although we got no idea why she can't talk or why she doesn't want to. I want to ask her but I may upset her. She's like a sister to me. I care for her, not in a romance interest…. She's kind to everyone even though she doesn't talk.

It was dark outside and I could hear the soft snores of the 4 ninja and the wind howling against the window and the waves crashing against the bounty. Everything was so quiet until I heard a crash of glass breaking followed by a bloodcurdling cry. I instantly leaped out of my bed but only to fell to the ground as my feet were tangled in the sheets.

"What was that?" I heard Jay asked frantically as he jumped.

"It's Prim!" I shouted and I dashed out of the room and into Prim's but the door was lock. "Prim! Open up!" The others were by my side now but they were greeted by another scream. It killed me to hear her scream in pain and I can't be there to comfort her or solve the problem. "PRIM!" I shouted banging on the door.

"What's going on?!" Uncle Wu asked in a loud voice as he came to the door.

"We got no idea!" Cole replied. "Stand back, I'm going to break it down," I moved out of the way but before he broke it…

"Help!" We all stood still. That was Prim. She must be in some serious trouble! Cole ran into the door and broke it down, we all ran into her room. Her window was broken letting in the moonlight. There was a cloaked figure in the room holding a knife to Prim's throat. I was scared. I didn't want to lose her. We all took a step forward but we could hear Prim winched as the figure held the knife tighter to her throat.

"One more step and I'll slice her throat!" The figure threatens. It was a lady's voice. But who is she?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

"Why don't you tell them?" She asked Prim and pushed her forward but keeping her hand on the back of Prim's nightgown. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears were pouring down. She closed her eyes and hung her head down in defeat. "Tell them!" her voice boomed in our ears, it was deep, raspy and harsh.

"She doesn't want to talk!" I shouted tears forming in my eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course she talks," The lady hissed.

"Who are you?" Zane asked this time.

"You'll find out soon," she snapped as us.

"So then what do you want with Prim?" Uncle asked. We all cared for Prim.

"I want her back!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?" Kai questioned. We need a plan. If we take a step forward, she'll kill Prim! Unless we can get the knife out of her hand. I reached for my back pocket in my pants, there was a rubber band. I always have one to prank the ninja but right now, this is a serious situation. I was quick, I pulled the rubber and released it, knocked the knife out of her hand. Going with my plan, Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole leaped at the figure but with a twist of her cloak, she turned into black smoke and vanished and the ninja fell on the ground, landing on the other. She was gone. Just like that. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my neck. I looked down and realized it was Prim. I hugged her back and I felt her cold tears going down my shirt.

"Are you alright Prim?" My uncle asked. She didn't shook or nod her head, she just cried into my chest. I can feel my cheeks burn up. Here I am hugging a girl and she's crying on me, out of all the other guys. I'm not saying that I don't like her it just…I don't know how to explain it. I feel kind of lucky!

"Sensei… perhaps she can spend the night in my room," Nya suggested.

"That's probably the safest idea," I heard Uncle replied. I stroke the back of Prim's head. Who was that woman and what did she want with Prim?

**Next Day**

The guys were messing around on the decks like always. Uncle Wu was in his room and Nya was in the bridge. Prim haven't left her room since breakfast and it's almost lunch. I decided to pay her a visit and I dashed down the stairs and knock on her door (Which was fixed right after the incident). I waited for a couple of minutes but there was no response. I got worried. What happen if that lady came back and took her away? I opened the door and ran in, only to see Prim in the corner.

"Prim?" I croaked. I quickly cleared my throat and bend down next to her. "Are you alright?" She shook her head. "What's wrong? And do you know who that lady is?" I asked softly and brought her in for a hug. She nodded her head. That must mean she knows her. "Then who is she?" She went out of my hug and got her notebook and sat back down next to me.

_I'm fine… It's just that before I was drop off at the orphanage… My parents abused me. They beat me up every day and say such mean things to me. But the day came and they dropped me off at the orphanage. That woman last night…_

She didn't write anything else. "She was your mother? Wasn't it?" She nodded her head before digging it into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I never knew she went through all that. I thought my life is terrible but no, her's much worse… Maybe not as worse as you have to kill your own father because of a prophecy… I sighed. I don't want to kill my father. I heard her pencil move against the paper but I didn't read it yet. I was so caught up in my thoughts until Prim poked me with her pencil then pointed it to the paper.

_The reason I don't talk is…_

**Prim's POV**

**Flashback**

"Please! I'm so hungry!" I begged. I was on my knees and my hands on my chest. This is been the longest I went without food. 10 days. How can I survive that? It was painful.

"Shut up! I told you my answer and it's a no!" My father boomed into my ears and kicked me off my knees and I landed on the floor which was covered in dirt… I just cleaned them an hour ago!

"Please!" I continued.

"No! I wish you would just shut up and stop talking! Your mother and I never wanted you to talk! If you talk one more time, it's another a week without food!" He threatened me. I wanted to fight back but, my mouth shut tight. I couldn't tell if it was because my body was so hungry and it didn't want to go for another week… or if it's because it's a curse? I don't believe in magic. I did when I was younger but… nothing happen.

**End Of Flashback**

_Since then I haven't spoken and my parents liked it that way… After a while, I tried to speak but… I lost my voice…_

I wrote down. I looked into his teary eyes. Lloyd, he's so kind and sensitive. "Prim… I'm so sorry," he whispered again. I buried my face back into his chest, admiring the warmth coming from it. "But what about last night?"

"_Help!"_ My scream echoed through my mind… Did I really say that? Scream that?

_I didn't know I could do that… I was so scared Lloyd!_

_"_I know you were but you were pretty brave back then," This made me smile and I felt his thumb wiped my tears away. "So, you want to try again?" I shook my head. I'm not in the mood to talk or try to.

"Awww, young love is sooo cute," I felt Lloyd tensed and we both looked to my bedroom door to see Jay leaning against the frame smirking. I realized our position. I was curled in a ball and Lloyd's arms were wrapped around me while my head is resting on his chest. I quickly jumped up as well as Lloyd.

"Jay!" he yelled before chasing the blue ninja around the ship. I started to think back to Lloyd. My stomach was flapping and my face felt hot. I rushed over to the small mirror and saw myself bright red. I'm not in love with Lloyd! He's just a friend! And then Jay returned back to my room with a wiggly Lloyd on his shoulders. "Put me down!" Lloyd demanded in such a childish tone.

"Not yet Lloyd and Sensei wants everyone in the bridge," Jay informed and he walked off to the bridge with me shortly following behind. Once we entered, Wu had a very serious and worried look on his face. This got me worried. We all settled ourselves around the old man and Jay finally let Lloyd go.

"I have some very bad news to tell you all… Especially Prim," he stated. I gulped.

"What is it Sensei?" Zane asked.

"I got off the phone with the orphanage's owner and…" he paused. I knew what he was going to say next. Everyone's eyes were on me. Sensei Wu's was filled with concern. Lloyd already had tears in his eyes. Only they know that my parents abused me. "Prim," I shook my head furiously and took a step back. Once I felt the tears filled my eyes, I fled the room.

**Lloyd's POV**

I would also fled the room if I was in her shoes. This wasn't fair. Once her parents get her back, they'll treat her unfairly.

"Sensei? What's going on?" Nya asked. Uncle took a deep sighed before speaking.

"The owner of the orphanage told me that her parents want Prim back," Uncle told them.

"But isn't that a good thing? Prim gets to be back with her family," Kai said.

"No, it's a horrible thing…" I muttered. Everyone looked at me.

"Lloyd, I know how close you 2 became friends-" But I cut Uncle Wu off.

"Just before Prim was sent off to the orphanage, her parents used to beat her up and do slavery work… She told me," I continued.

"She spoke?" Uncle chocked out. I shook my head.

"No and I know you are very aware of it too Uncle and that lady last night was Prim's mother," Everyone gasped.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Cole asked me. I nodded.

"Just before Jay came to tell us to come to the bridge, she told me why she doesn't talk at all," I said quietly, a lose tear fell. I told them why she doesn't talk… and how she may never talk again.

How could Prim's parents be so mean? If they didn't want anything to do with her, they might as well put her up for adoption the minute she was born so she hasn't have to go through the pain her parents put her through, destroying her life, wishes and dreams. She's so sweet and kind even though she doesn't speak at all. A person like her doesn't have to go through all of this. If her parents never interrupted, she could have lived a happy life with us.

Everyone deserves to have a good life and be happy, not suffer sadness and be engulfed by the dark for the rest of their lives. Don't worry Prim, I won't let them take you away… What is this feeling inside of me? My stomach gets bubbly. My heart will sink and surrender to her. My eyes will wonder that beautiful face of hers. This isn't love is it? It can't be… Prim and I are good friends… Or are we more than that?

**What you guys think? I was supposed to put this up 3 days ago but I got so busy! Holidays just ended and I got stacks of homework! Anyway… Oh no! Prim's parents want her back! Will Sensei allow it? And is Lloyd feeling love at the moment? Is Prim? Please review and tell me what you think? Next chapter won't be posted for a while as I need to get my 4 other stories updated. Sorry. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a silent for a minute or 2 before I broke it.

"You can't allow this! Don't let her go back!" I shouted.

"Lloyd, calm down," Uncle told me but I cut him off.

"Can't you see? They scared her for life! We can't just allow her to go back to them. We're ninja and we're supposed to help people! Not send them into pain and agony! We helped her to heal but putting her back will make it worse!"

"Lloyd,"

"You told me to make friends with her. I have and now you're just gonna tear her away?"

"Lloyd!" I stopped… Maybe I went a bit too far. "I'm not going to give Prim away," Phew, that's good. "I'll not give her away but the orphanage may take her or her parents,"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry but I'll try my best," he told me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! You're not Lloyd! Where's the real one? The one who stays quiet?" Jay said jokingly. I gave a small chuckle like everyone else did but I frown again. _Why?_

**Later That Night**

I rubbed my green eyes sleepily as I heard soft music being played. As I made my way to the decks in my green pajama, I heard a soft and sweet voice spoke. It was so melodic… wait, this wasn't talking, it was singing.

"_She told her daughter she hated her and wished she was never born.  
She didn't even seem to care that the child's heart was torn.  
She blamed child for all of her heartache and pain_," It was Prim. Her second time I heard her speak… I mean sing. After hearing those words she sang, I felt my heart stopped. She singing about her and her mother. I hid as she continued to sing.

_"She said her child was the reason she never achieved her dreams.  
Those words hurt her child more, than to her they may have seemed.  
All her daughter wanted was her love and her affection.  
But all she ever got was her mother's constant rejection.  
Feeling like a lost child with no one to love.  
She prayed to be taken away to the heavens above."_ This time, I felt my heart sank. Tears dripped from my eyes. Her voice was filled with sorrow. She sang with so much emotion. Emotions that can make your heart sink in and feel the pity for this young girl. From the moonlight, I could see she was crying to. I want to hold her in my arms but… I want to see where she goes with this…

_"Not knowing why she just wasn't good enough.  
Why when she needed gentleness she was treated so rough.  
Wondering why her existence caused her mother so much pain.  
Longing for her mother's love, she probably would never gain.  
Wanting her mother to tell her she was a blessing.  
That she was not the reason for her mother's stressing," _And her voice died down and I heard her sob silently into her hands. I moved from my spot and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You have a very nice voice," I said quietly. She nodded in my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't get you… Alright?" I asked and lifted her chin to meet her hazel green eyes. She nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep, alright?"

She nodded gently and went to retrieve her guitar and we walked back into her room.

**Primrose's POV**

Lloyd is so kind and caring. I stared at the ceiling as the hours went pass. Why do my parents want me back now? After I found the perfect adoptive family and friends? Will Wu even allow this to happen? Will he let them take me away? Does he even know if that lady before at night was my mother?

Questions flooded my mind as tears fell. Should I just leave the bounty for a couple months so my parents start looking somewhere else then return? Heck, I won't even survive. Lloyd did say that he'll never let them get to me but what can an 10 year old do to a 28 year old adults? Yeah, my parents had me when they were 18. Stupid of them isn't it?

I rolled over. 2:00am. I can't even get to sleep. I sighed.

**Next Day**

**Lloyd's POV**

"When can I learn spinjitzu!" I wailed as I dumped myself on the decks.

"When the time is right Lloyd and when you find the key," Cole told me.

"What key? Do I have to unlock a door to learn it?" I asked.

"Hahaha… No," Jay laughed but then he went firm. I sighed.

"A little wittle hint?" I asked.

"No, we didn't get any, that's what Sensei said to us so it's only fair if it's said to you too," Kai informed… smirking.

"But I'm only 10! You guys were… 17!"

"18," Zane corrected. I groaned.

"But I'm still only a kid!"

"Yeah but we were taught from 1 guy while you get 4 ninja," Jay added.

"I had enough of training," I muttered and walked to Prim's room.

"Hey! Only we can tell you when training over!" I heard Cole call out but I ignored him. As I entered her room, I saw her on the ground with sheets around her, they were covered in lines, dots and words.

"Hey Prim," I said cheerfully. She turned her head to me and smiled. "So… what you're writing?" I watched as she fished around the sheets and pulled out an clean paper and wrote down: _Music_. I've never seen any music sheets or what so ever. I sat down next to her and watched as she placed her pencil on the paper. Then once in a while, she'll rub it off or try playing it on her guitar and if she does approve it, she'll right down some words.

_Sometimes I wonder if you even care because when I need you, you aren't there.  
No matter how much I want to hate you I can't.  
Momma won't let me cause._

As I was about to read another sheet to ripped it up and crunched it up into a ball.

"What's wrong with it? It was really good," I said and looked at her face and she shook her head. It was still full of sorrow. I wanted to make the pain go away but… how? Then she started writing down.

_I want to change the melody a bit… that's why_

She wrote.

**Primrose's POV**

I gazed into his green eyes and he looked back. Time around us seem to fade. I set the pencil down but I kept my eyes on his. His lime green eyes made me felt safe. This can't be love right? No… it can't be. Lloyd doesn't like me in that way… If he does why would he like someone how doesn't talk? I gasped as I felt his hand touched mine. I looked down then back to his face. His smile was warm. Butterflied were fluttering in my stomach. His hand slowly crept up so that he cupped my cheek. He closed his eyes and his face came closer to mine.

I felt my heart thumping and beating fast. It was crashing against my chest, I can hear it's beats in my head. I hope Lloyd can't hear it. I looked back to his face, his lips pursed. I felt his breath onto my face. I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side a little. His lips were soft as they touched mine. My hands slowly wrapped around his neck as his went around my waist. My heart was beating faster and faster. It was dancing with a new feeling I had never felt before. And soon enough I pushed him down.

Wait… Isn't this is how babies are made? When two people kissed a lot? It wasn't me who pulled apart, it was Lloyd. I panted deeply and smiled at him but he frowned. My smile disappeared. Tears leaked through his eyes… Did I do it wrong or something? He pushed me off and ran out of my room. I was still on the ground. What did I do? Tears were going down too.

My heart beat decreased. That feeling is now gone. I stared at the door, hoping he'll come back. But he didn't. Why? What did I do wrong?

**Lloyd's POV**

I ran onto the decks and strike at the fixed mast. Why did I do that? What happens if she'll never be my friend again? What happens if she'll run away because of me? Or she'll go with her parents! She probably hates me more than them! Tears were streaming down. But to be honest (The punches decreased from the mast)… I really enjoyed that… What happen if she does get taken by her parents? I'll be heart broken. I stopped punching the mast, leaned against and sank down. What have I done? Questions flooded my mind. I rested my head onto my hands. She's going to hate me either way.

"Lloyd?" I looked up to see Zane.

"What?" I said back, meaner than I wanted it to be.

"You seemed disturb and upset… Is there something bothering you?" He asked and sat down next to me. Should I even tell him what happened between Prim and I?

"I did something that I now regret… What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Is it about Prim?" I nodded rubbing my nose as I felt it went leaky.

"What happened? I promise I won't tell your uncle or anybody else," he said gently. I can trust Zane right? He's the most sensible ninja out of them all. And he more trust-worthy than the others.

"I…I-I kiss… Prim," I whispered, my voice cracking. I looked back to Zane whose eyes were very wide open.

"Lloyd, you're only 10,"

"I know,"

"But what's wrong with that?" I thought Zane was smarter than this. I explained all my thoughts to him… How she might hate me. "I'll go back if I was you and tell her your true feelings… But then again… I'll help you make sure her parents won't get her,"

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I hugged him. "Thanks Zane," and I springed up and ran to Prim's room. Once I got in… her window was open leaving in a breeze and there was a note on her bed. I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

_I'm sorry everyone but I'm leaving. What's the point in living in a world that people love you but then stop suddenly? 3 people so far. I'm sorry everyone. _

This is my fault… What have I done?

**Poor Lloyd… and Prim left! What's going to happen? And will Zane keep in his promises? And I know how babies are made. Sorry about the late updates and so on. I'm really happy and grateful that all of you can wait. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I bolted out of her room and onto the decks where everyone was and I jumped off.

"Lloyd! Where're you going?!" I heard the others called my name but I continued running. She couldn't have gone too far. I looked on the sand to only see two long lines, not footsteps. I shook my head and followed it anyway.

I ran across the sand and continue to follow the drag marks in the sand but it only leads me to the ocean. She doesn't want me to follow her… Or someone else. I looked around the area to look for another tracks of trail. But there was none. I went back to where the old tracks and studied the water.

The seashells that were settled in the water were slightly parted from where the tracks end… as if she went into the water but why would she do that? She didn't commit suicide did she? No… she couldn't have.

"Prim!" I shouted and walked into the cold water of the ocean, the soft currents brushing against my legs. I continued walking into the water until it was up to my chest, I was shaking in coldness. "Prim!" I called out again. I search the ocean to see another colour in it. I looked again to find brown hair.

"Prim!" I screamed out but she wasn't moving. I dived into the water and swam towards her. As I reached her, it wasn't brown hair but brown reeds and corals. I yelled out in frustration. Where could she be?

**Primrose's POV**

I tried to scream but she slapped me across the cheek. Tears were pouring down my face. My hands were tied behind my back and I was chained to a chair. She had been watching me this whole entire time and I never knew. Now I know the truth. Mum and dad are both sorcerers. That why I couldn't speak before. But why singing and screaming for help? That's what they didn't understand, neither does me. The only reason they let me go to the orphanage was so I could one day get adopted by the ninja. My parents planned this out. They can even read the future! Only by reading tea leaves.

They always wanted the ninja for their weapons and to rule Ninjago since they had recently put a man named Garmadon to a deep sleep spell. Now they had given me back my voice.

"Tell me! Tell me everything about the ninja and their techniques!" her crimson red eyes stared into mine.

"I don't know!" I wailed. She pushed me backwards and I fell to the ground with the chair.

"You're lying!"

"if you're a sorcerer, why don't you just go through my memories!" I screamed at her. She clicked her hands and the chair and I went up towards her.

"Because I wasted all of my energy on you already," she sighed but she clicked her hands again and I fell back to the ground. I felt a warm and ruby red blood dripping from my forehead.

"I told you all I know already. Their names are Zane, Kai, Jay and Cole. White, red blue and black and ice, fire, lighting and earth! That's all I know!"

"What about that boy you kissed today. If you don't tell me anything else I'll kill him," she snapped.

"No! Don't kill him! I don't watch them train! I told you already!" I cried.

"What weapons!" she hissed.

"Kai owns a sword and that's all I know!" I replied to her.

"Sword of fire," my mother muttered to herself. I don't know what's she's talking about. "What element is the little boy, the one in the green suit," she asked as she circled around me, her high heels clicking on the concrete floor.

"I… I don't know…" I replied.

"Then how come you kissed him and not know a single thing about him?" In a mocked voice she said.

"I do know things about him… but not everything," I'm risking everyone's lives now. Oh Lloyd… where are you? That note isn't real…

**Lloyd's POV**

I sat on the sand with my knees tuck in my arms and I cradle myself back and forwards. I love Prim. I'll admit it, I do. Now that she's gone, I feel like a part of my heart is gone. Is that what people feel like whenever they're broken hearted?

How could I just let her go that quick? Why do I have to be an idiot? At this point, tears were dripping down my cheeks. What happens if she goes back to her parents? Maybe she likes them more than me…

"Lloyd!"

No, don't find me now. I don't want them to see me crying and brawling like a baby. I quickly got up and dashed into the jungle behind the beach and dashed behind a bush.

"Prim!"

That's right; they don't know Prim just left… I stayed quiet and saw Kai and Cole running onto the beach looking around clueless.

"Those are Lloyd's foot prints," I heard Cole said the Kai. Damn. I slowly stood up with caution and stepped on the stones trying not going onto the sand and leaving any evidence. I got behind another bush with pink hibiscus flowers.

"The track ends here. You don't think anyone took him do you?" Kai asked Cole. I could just make out Cole shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go and look around," Cole suggested. I crawled into the bush but there was a hole and I fell right through. I slide down the dirt hole. I tried hard not to scream otherwise Cole and Kai would find me. Once the hole ended, I got up and dusted off my clothes. I continued to walk in the tunnel until I ended up in the sewage.

And let me tell you, it stinks down here. I pulled over my mask, blocking out the smell. I walk on the path next to the sewage water. I looked down at the path and saw blood. Not dried but fresh and still wet. I bit my tongue. Prim didn't go down here and got bitten by a crocodile? Or fell and hit her head? Wait… She wouldn't be able to travel and I would find her here…

I followed the blood trail and it lead to a hole, big enough to fit a grown man if he crawls. I went in, it got darker and darker and the smell of sewage was clearing out of my nostrils. If I had mastered my fire element skills, I could light up a fire to see where I'm going… Ow! Oh, there's a corner here… Do I go right or left? Oh, left… Ok.

And slowly, the tunnel got lighter and then I saw an end to this pipe and a source of light. I crept out quietly and saw I was in a house. An antique and vintage looking house, colour scheme of brown and black… not very good bright colors, it makes the house look dark and filled with evil presence.

"Until you tell me more information, you'll never get out of this room!" A high shrilly voice screamed and a door slammed I dashed to the fire pit and climbed up a little bit. I heard the clicks of high heels coming closer. She didn't see me did she? But her voice… was very familiar. Where did I hear it from?

I saw a hand stretched into the fire pit to adjust the logs then I saw she was next striking a box of matches. As quietly and quickly as I can, I climbed upwards with my hands and feet in each corner. A grunt nearly escapes my lips but luckily it didn't. The logs went up in flames and the smoke went into my face. Beads of sweat formed on my face. At last, I got onto the roof; I breathed for fresh air and coughed out all of the smoke in my lungs and air passages.

I lay on the tiles. I was in a village right now. For how long was I in the sewage and pipes for? Ok, right now I need to focus on where I've heard that voice from… Think of all females… Not Nya. Not the tea lady and not Prim… of course. Prim… Prim's mother?

Then I had a flashback to the night when her mother snuck into the bounty. So that's Prim's mother so that means she was yelling to Prim! And the drag marks mean that her Mother kidnapped her and wrote that fake note! It all make sense, I mean that Prim's mother wants her back now so this fits in perfectly.

I have to save Prim. I just got to. I got off the roof and landed on the lawn on 2 feet but I heard snores of 1... No… 5 people. I looked around, they're not people. They were 5 fully grown German shepherds. Oh dear… What mess had I got myself into?

**Sorry but I had to leave it at a cliff hanger, it just add suspense to the story! The next chapter may take a while to post so please don't get mad. I can reassure you that the next chapter will be posted in about 1-2 weeks. I'm going through pretty hard relationships with my friend… I even cried for 4 hours straight on Friday. Hope you all understand.**

**Well please review, it'll really brighten up my day and look out for my new story Unchained Hearts. Because that would mean I'm doing 6 stories at a time, I'm going to put a story on hold and it's not this one but Burning. If anyone wants to volunteer to write the next chapter, please PM me. But if you do, please type it to me on PM so it'll be easier for me to obtain. But please let me know first that you're doing so. And whoever does the best will be posted. Good luck and please don't get mad at me if yours doesn't get selected but if you all are that desperate, I'll do parts from each and try to connect it like that. I'll give whoever asks the next chapter for Burning plan because I got a special plan for each chapter in each story I write. **

**Long end summary but please review and please volunteer. Thanks a bunch – ZLF88 ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for long wait, but here's the chapter**

**Chapter 6**

To be honest, I'm scared of big dogs, especially German shepherds. I tiptoed around each of the dogs to get to the other side which has an open window and a bush next to it. I looked at each of their tags. _April, May, June, July & August_. Name of the months, that's just sad. Suddenly one of them got up as if sleeps walking… Can dogs do that? Suddenly it went up to me and I jumped over it but to land on another tail. The dog underneath yelp and ran but stopped once I think _she_ saw me and bark deeply and soon the others woke up and circled me, snarling their fangs, eyes narrowed and tails pointed outwards.

"Shhh! Shut up April, May, June, July and August!" I said in a whispered but a heard a scream of laughter which was very high pitch and I heard the back door open.

"Aww, what do I have here?" she mocked. "Down," she snapped to the dogs and they whimpered and scramble away.

"Where's Prim!" I shouted sounding brave but deep inside I was completely freaking out.

"Why do you care for a mute?" she hissed.

"She's not a mute!" I yelled. This is her mother and she calls her own daughter a mute? My father is evil and he doesn't call me stuff like that.

"Anyway… You're that brat whose father is Garmadon aren't you?" Wait… how does she know I was thinking about my father? "Don't be surprised dear, it's a gift," she said in a cold voice. Great, don't think of anything now.

"Why you want to know?" I asked still in my defensive stance.

"Oh, because we got him under our control and your mother as well," I felt my heart stopped beating. Mum and Dad? But… I don't remember her at all. "Come inside and I'll show you what she looks like,"

"How do I know you're not lying? Only to lure me into a trap!" I snapped. She gasps and with a click of her fingers, I felt myself floated towards her, my whole body felt tingly and numb when doing so.

"That was my plan, too bad we don't have your mother,"

"Who's we?"

"My husband and I," she laughed and she walked inside with me floating in air following her. I couldn't feel my body nor control it. She led me to a hallway and I fell to the ground, she grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me into an icy cold room with concrete flooring.

"Lloyd!" I heard a soft innocent yet afraid voice. I turned around to see Prim in a chair with tears strolling down her face.

"Prim!"

"Good night and let's hope you die in the morning," she hissed and slam the door and I heard it lock. I crawled over to Prim and undid the ropes from her to the chair. Once she was free, she wrapped her arms around my neck and knocked me to the ground and she held on tight.

"I know everything now! My parents are both sorcerers!" she cried.

"You can talk now!"

"That whys I couldn't before! My parents made me become a mute but they're still confused why I was able to scream at the bounty and sing! Oh Lloyd!" and she sobbed into my neck. I felt my face boil but sting from the cold.

"You must be cold," I sighed and hugged her back. She then told me all she knew about her parents and about the note she left and so on. I was pretty shocked that her mother was spying on us but there was nothing much said about her father.

"Can you master your fire elemental skill yet?" she asked softly as she shudders in my arms. Idiot! Why didn't I think of that?

"Yeah… Sorry, I didn't think of that before," I muttered and broke the top bit of the chair and place it on fire; luckily the cold didn't blow it out. We huddled around the fire and kept close to the other to kept warmth.

"How are the others going to find us?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I thought of all possible plans. I can easily knock down the door but then I have to deal with her parents which are going to be a bit hard.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wrapped one arm over her.

"For causing all of you guys so much trouble… All I want is just a family to love me…" and her meadow green eyes started to tear up.

"Don't cry Prim… Hey is your name short for anything?" I asked. She gave a small giggle.

"Primrose but I just prefer Prim," I smiled. I like it when she talks. I might have mentioned this before but I'll say it again. Her voice is so soft and gentle, sound so angelic and sweet and almost sounds like she's singing a melody.

Her meadow green eyes show fear at the moment but the green just capture my glaze no matter what especially her brown hair with golden blonde highlights. She's an angle. No, she's a rose. A beautiful one with a name of a flower.

"Hey… I'm sorry for kissing you back before," I apologized. But she didn't say anything but went red. "I-" but she kissed me instead and cut me off. "Prim," I moaned in the kiss. She pulled apart and looked away. Then she looked at me and took a really deep breath.

"Look… I really like you. You're so kind to me out of everyone on the ship, you're always there for me, even now," she ranted.

"Wait, you're asking me out or something along those lines?" I asked. She nodded. I hugged her giving warmth to each other. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming closer to the door, I put out the fire. The door opened to reveal a much buffed man. Blonde hair like mines but crimson red eyes like Prim's mother.

"Boy, come out here now," his deep voice echoed into the room. I gulped and walked out. "I won't hurt you unless you give me the information I want," but I stayed silent. He smirked.

"What are the ninja elements," he asked. I can't tell him, he'll use it as an advantage and use it against us. "tell me," he said firmer. I still didn't say anything. I only blinked for a second and while my eyes were closed, I felt a knuckle being punched onto the side of my jaw and I crashed into a wall. I opened my eyes to see a dint in there. I winced in pain and lay on the ground not bothering to get up. I saw he bend down next to me.

"I don't want to get violent, tell me the elements and the weapons,"

"You already got violent," I spat at him, blood in my mouth. He wiped the blood off his face and picks me up by the throat, I tried to pry his hands off but it was no use.

"What are the elements and the weapons?!" He shouted.

"I... can't say… if… you grab… my throat… like… like that!" I gasped for air feeling my face go purple. He let me go and I fell to the ground. I gripped the carpet and gasp for air.

"Tell me!"

"No!" I shouted but he kicked me in the stomach and I rolled into another wall. A groan escape my lips.

"You little brat! Now tell me!" he yelled. I looked at the door to the room where Prim and I were held captive. I could see her looking out of the gap underneath the door. Her eyes twinkled with tears.

"Why do you… Want to know? Why can't you go and look for yourself," I hissed.

"I don't have time for your foolishness," I heard him sigh and he snapped his fingers. I cried out in pain. My brain felt like it was going to explode! It felt like it was getting tighter in there as if being squash and crash by a constrictai snake. "Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out in pain and my hands went to my head. I gritted my teeth.

"Tell me what is it and I'll stop," he smirked.

"I…. Can't!" I shouted, my brain was pounding against my head, contracting and getting tighter. "Stop! Stop!" I cried can't stand the pain anymore.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE STOP IT!" I heard Prim scream and banging at the door but it all started to blur like my mind wouldn't take in anything else. My eyes closed themselves and squeeze tightly. My body felt so weak. Suddenly, I felt the contracting and the squeezing stop although I felt extremely light-headed. I forced my eyes opened but only a little bit. I was sprawled out on the ground. I saw him bend down, facing towards me.

"Tell me otherwise I'll kill you," he said. I shook my head. "You know what, I got a better idea in my mind," I watched him walked away. I gathered my strength and sat up, rubbing my temple. I saw him come back with Prim in his arms.

"No! Please! Don't kill Prim!" I shouted.

"Then tell me,"

"Don't worry about me Lloyd!" She shouted as she tried to escape his grip.

"I tell you what their element is then!" I shouted. He threw Prim to the wall. I was horrorstruck when I saw so. His own daughter… I watch Prim lifeless and unconscious body on the ground.

"What are their element and tell me whose element is what, including yours,"

"Kai is the red ninja of fire and he owns a sword. Jay is the blue ninja of lighting and he owns Nunchucks. Zane is the white ninja of ice and snow and he has shurikens and Cole is the black ninja of earth and quakes and he have a scythe. I'm the green ninja and my powers are creation, all 4 elements,"

"Thanks," he said so cold and he threw us back into the room but before he closed the door. I shouted something at him.

"Why would you do this to your own daughter?!"

"Because power is better than a piece of crap that doesn't do anything," he answered. "Your father chooses the same thing you know,"

"Yeah but he still cares for me deep down but you don't!" I shouted. "You don't care for Prim! You decided to create her with your wife so why not love her! You may as well raise her to be evil so she doesn't have to go through all of this pain you've put her through! Why reject her! Why treat her as if she's a piece of dirt?!" I shouted at him.

"Because this world only needs 2 rulers, not 3 or that stupid Garmadon," he snapped and kicked me in the face and slammed the door in my face. My mind still pounding but I made my way over to Prim and held her in my arms. I cradle her and wiped her forehead from the blood that's on it. They got my father in this house somewhere… but where?

If they didn't want her, they might as well kill her when she was born so there's no need for her to live in a selfish world. Death in my opinion is better than being treated like dirt and get abused by your own parents when they should love you.

"Oh Prim," I whispered and tear fell from my eyes.

**What you guys think? I little bit rough but it's I guess a view of what some parents do to their kids, my parents are alright I guess, my mum doesn't care for us even though we live in the same house. Anyway, please review and this makes Lloyd and Prim an official couple… And did you heard that Daniel Radcliffe has a crush on Katy Perry? Review and tell me if you think they'll be cute because Katy my fave singer and Daniel my fave actor So I think they'll be. Review! ;)**


	7. Author's Notes

Hey everybody! ZLF88 here! I got some shocking and sad news to tell you all.

I've have been caught up in so much homework, assignments and family matters so it'll get a little bit hard for me to update so I've came up with an arrangement to do 1 story at a time for now on until they have finish.

Here's the order:

Unchained Hearts

Burning

A Silent Rose

Secrets Of The Water Ninja

The Ninja Princess

So I've based them on which is closer to be finished. Once In A Lifetime will still be continued with no holds since that Minnie my best friend (Who also is very kind, smart, friendly and etc. the list can go on forever) is also writing it.

I'm very sorry but hopefully, Unchained hearts will be finished in less than a month because it roughly has 15 more 1000 words – 2000 words chapters. Probably a chapter per day or 2 but make sure you guys review ;)

Burning would be right after and maybe a week but it'll have longer yet less chapters to be continued… I think about 3 or 4.

Same applies with A Silent Rose; it'll take a week, longer yet less chapters about 3 or 4

With Secrets of The Water Ninja and The Ninja Princess, you'll be wondering why I have put both as 4, it's because I'm doing to do both at the same time since they're my most popular stories. These two stories can take months, just pre-warning.

I hope I haven't lost any readers or WILL lose readers, I'm really sorry about this author's note but I'll promise to get them all done quickly.

Here are some other notes I have, Unchained Hearts and Secrets Of The Water Ninja will have a 2nd story. The Ninja Princess, A Silent Rose and Burning and Once In A Lifetime won't have a second story.

So I'm still looking for some OC's for Secrets Of The Water Ninja and Unchained hearts to be used in the 2nd story. The submission will be closing on (Australia) 5th of October.

Thanks for understanding my problem. This message will be deleted when a new chapter is posted… A very long time for all the other stories but Unchained Hearts…

- ZLF88


End file.
